Right Words to Say
by IdleZeth
Summary: After learning that Seiichi, the boy she had feelings for, already has someone else, she tried to move on with the help of Seiichi's twin brother, Kunimitsu. However, an accident caused Seiichi's attention to turn to her. Who will she choose: the person she had feelings for or the person who was always beside her? (AU, Yukimura x OC x Tezuka)
1. Chapter 1 - You have a brother?

**Just some random story that popped out of my head. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of PoT**

* * *

"The next pair will be Seiichi and Hikaru."

Hikaru jerked from her seat. She tilted her head only to see Seiichi waving at her. She averted her eyes instantly when she felt her cheeks heat up. Her heart was racing. She cannot help it.

Their teacher decided to group the class for a project to be submitted by the end of the year. Hikaru did not really mind who her partner will be until their teacher mentioned Seiichi's name. Out of the 35 students in their class, why did it have to be him?

It was not like she has a grudge on him. In fact, it's the other way around. She likes him. She likes him for the past three years.

_**Flashback**_

_It was the first day of high school. Freshmen were supposed to go to the gymnasium for the welcome ceremony. Hikaru is on her way there, that is, if she can find her way around the school grounds. _

"_Only fifteen minutes left." She whispered to herself as she checked the time. She ran about looking for the gymnasium. "Why is this school so big!?"_

_Thud_

_She fell on her stomach. _

"_Are you alright?"_

"_I think so." She replied without looking whom she was talking to. She pushed herself up using her elbow._

"_Let me help you."_

_Hikaru felt herself being pulled from the ground. She stood on her feet but the force made her lean to the person in front of her._

"_There."_

_The person helped her gain her balance before letting her go._

"_Thank you." _

_Her heart skipped a beat when she was able to have a good look at his face. _

"_You injured your knee." She saw fresh blood tainting her kneecap. "Let me take you to the infirmary."_

"_No. Thank you for the concern but I'm fine. Really." _

"_Are you sure?"_

"_It's just a little scratch. I can manage. Can you tell me how to get to the gym? The welcome ceremony is about to start."_

"_It's in that direction." The person pointed to her left._

"_Thank you."_

"_Wait." Hikaru was about to run when the person kneel in front of her and tied something to her leg. "That should stop the bleeding."_

_She felt she was melting when he smiled at her. It was like time stopped for her. That was the first time she felt like that towards anyone._

_She later found out that his name is Seiichi after his speech in the welcome ceremony. _

_**End of flashback**_

After that day, she realized that her eyes have been constantly following him whenever she sees him around. He does not seem to remember her though, but it is enough for her to just watch him from afar. She cannot gather enough courage to tell him her feelings. He does not need to know anyway with the hundreds of girls that have been following him around.

He has always been popular even in his junior high school years or so she heard. Not only is he good-looking but kind as well. He is friendly towards everyone and is ready to lend a helping hand when needed. What he did for her that day may only be out of sympathy, nothing out of the ordinary, but for her it made him special.

* * *

Hikaru leveled her eyes to the edge of the book she is _reading_ to take a peek at the person sitting across her. Her eyes trace the linings of his jaw to his chin to his nose to the strains of his hair. There really are people who are blessed with god-like beauty.

He is too absorbed to the opened page laid in front of him to take notice of her. _Good._ It's really hard not to stare at him and she has been doing it for a good ten minutes.

She watched as his slender finger flipped through the next page of the book. She heaved a long sigh. How she wished she is that page he is reading right now.

"Hikaru, are you alright?" Seiichi asked worriedly. He just heard the girl sigh and it could mean something right?

"I-I'm good. Don't mind me." She instantly turned her eyes to the book she is holding.

An hour already passed since she and Seiichi arrived in the library searching for books for their project. It was Seiichi's idea that they start the same day the report was announced to the class. She knows Seiichi is good at academics but she did not know he is this strict when it comes to it. On her part, she does not concern herself too much with grades. Hers are fairly good but not as good as his.

"It's getting late. We better go home. We can continue this tomorrow." Seiichi stood up and separate the books he wants to borrow from the other books stack on the table.

"Tomorrow? But we have no class tomorrow."

"Come to my house."

"Eh?" _His house!? I can go inside his house!?_

"I mean, you can come if you like. I just thought I might have other references at home that we can use."

"O-okay."

* * *

_Ding dong_

Hikaru is standing outside the house indicated on the piece of paper Seiichi gave her. He even drew a sketch of their house to make it easier for her. She felt very excited about the idea of going there that she was not able to get enough sleep last night.

When the door opened, she beamed a smile when she saw Seiichi standing by the door.

"Good morning."

The other person just looked at her with narrowed eyes. There is something odd with the way he gazed at her. _Maybe he did not get enough sleep to be grumpy so early in the morning._

"Who are you?"

"Eh?" _Is he joking?_ "Um, you told me to come over for our project."

"I'm sorry but I don't remember telling you that nor seeing your face anywhere." _What's this? Is he being forgetful now? _"I think you got the wrong person."

_I got the wrong person? What is he talking about? I'm sure it's him. Did he have a multiple personality disorder?_

"Hikaru? Is that you?"

Hikaru heard a familiar voice behind her. When she turned around, there stood another Seiichi smiling at her, unlike the other Seiichi standing by the door. _Wait, why are there two Seiichi!? She is not seeing things, is she?_

She turned her head to her left then to her right just to make sure but there really are two of them.

"I see, you already meet my brother." The Seiichi, who just came from behind her, said.

"B-brother?"

Seiichi walked next to the other Seiichi and drape his arms on his shoulders.

"Meet my twin brother, Kunimitsu."

"Twin… brother!?" Hikaru felt her jaw drop from what she heard.

* * *

_Ding dong_

Kunimitsu was busily reading the newly delivered sports magazine he ordered when the doorbell rang.

"Kunimitsu, could you get that!?"

He did not reply but he stood up from the couch and walked to the door. A girl is standing there with a paper bag in her hand. Her lips curved upward when her eyes meet his.

"Good morning."

_She is very enthusiastic so early in the morning._

"Who are you?"

"Eh?"

_A puzzled expression appeared on her face. She seems to know me. Who is this girl anyway? _

"Um, you told me to come over for our project."

_I don't remember inviting someone over and what project is she talking about?_

"I'm sorry but I don't remember telling you that nor seeing your face anywhere."

_Wait, project? She must be looking for Seiichi. I almost forgot, we are identical twins. _

"I think you got the wrong person."

_Ah, there he is._

"Hikaru? Is that you?"

_So that's her name._

"I see, you already meet my brother."

_Her eyes widen upon hearing Seiichi's words. I guess Seiichi is not the type who would go telling everyone about his family._

"B-brother?"

_Seiichi walked next to me and drape his arms on my shoulders. Is he teasing her?_

"Meet my twin brother, Kunimitsu."

_She is gawking at us. It must be a real shock for her._

"Twin… brother!?"

* * *

**That's all… for now**

**A/N: Yep, I used their first names but it does not indicate their familiarity with each other. I will be using it for the next chapters too. Sorry for that. **

**Please review. I have to hear your thoughts on this fic. Thanks.**

**(=^.^=)**


	2. Chapter 2 - A friend or a foe?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of PoT**

* * *

_Sigh_

A huge sigh escaped Hikaru's lips. She was not able to sleep properly last night after her encounter with Seiichi's brother.

'_How can he say those words to her?!'_ It filled her with rage when she remembered what he told her.

_**Flashback**_

_Hikaru cannot help but stare at the two brothers seated right in front of her. No matter which angle she looked at them, they really appear the same. _

_Seiichi was jotting down notes while his brother was reading magazine. Everything was quiet until: _

"_Seiichi, someone is calling for you from the other line." Their mother called out from the door._

"_Excuse me. I'll be right back." _

_With Seiichi gone, Hikaru and Kunimitsu were left in the room._

_The girl took a sip from the glass of juice served to her a while ago to calm herself. For some reason, being alone with Kunimitsu was nerve-wracking. He did not seem to be the sociable-type and just being around him made her uncomfortable. _

"_You know, if you're just going to stare, it's best for you to leave. You're only wasting your time here."_

_Hikaru choked at his words. Her eyes turned to Kunimitsu, who without sparing a moment glance at her, continue to browse the magazine lying open on his lap._

_The girl stared at him in disbelief. 'Did he notice?'_

"_I'm not staring."_

"_If you say so." Kunimitsu peered at her before he continued, "you like Seiichi, don't you?"_

"_Eh?!" Hikaru turned flustered at his question. _

"_There is no use denying it. It's pretty obvious."_

"_It is?!"the girl realized what she said and thought of something to redeem herself. "I-I mean, you got it wrong. It's not like that. Not like that at all." _

"_You better give up now while it's still early. You will only hurt yourself. For so you know, you're not his type." Kunimitsu replied like he did not hear her explanation._

"_You—!" Hikaru clenched her fists. 'What he said may be true but who is he to tell her that? They only just met.' _

_Splash_

_The glass of juice that remained untouched on the tabletop suddenly became empty. The content was now dripping from Kunimitsu's head down to his shoulders. _

"_How can you say something like that?! Who are you to decide whom he likes?!"_

_Kunimitsu did not reply. Instead, he stood up and walked towards Hikaru._

_The closer he got, the faster Hikaru's heartbeat was... until he walked past her and reached for the towel in a cabinet behind her. _

"_I'm sorry, that took a while." Seiichi found Kunimitsu drying his hair."What happened?"_

"_I… um,"the girl did not know what to say. _

"_The glass slipped from my hand."_

"_And it fell on your head?"_

_Kunimitsu nodded on Seiichi's second question. Seiichi was confused on his brother's answer but he just let it go. Hikaru, on the other hand, was surprised on what Kunimitsu said. She did not expect him to cover up for her._

"_Hikaru? Are you leaving already?" Seiichi asked seeing that the girl shoved all her things in her bag._

"_I remember I have something else to do."_

_**End of flashback**_

Just by recalling his words made her irritated.

'_How rude can he be? He and his brother are total opposite!'_

"Eek!"

Hikaru knew the only person who can make her girl schoolmates squeal like that early in the morning.

'_It's Seiichi!' _Delighted of the idea of seeing him made her run towards the crowd. '_… or not.'_

Hikaru thought that it would be Seiichi she would be seeing but, much to her dismay, it was only someone who looks a lot like him. Her disappointment led her to heave yet another sigh. She cannot stand to be near him thus she turned to leave, but she heard _that person_ call out to her.

"Hikaru."

The other girls' attention, which was previously on _that person_, turned to her instead. Shooting daggers were on her back— she can feel it. Hikaru pretended not to hear it and continued walking.

"Hikaru."

She had stop on her track for Kunimitsu ran to face her.

'_He's fast.'_

"Kunimitsu, what brings you here?" she was trying to be as polite as she could.

"How can you tell that I'm not Seiichi?" Kunimitsu was a bit surprise. Other than their parents, there was only a single person who can easily tell them apart without second look.

"I'm not sure. I just know that you're not Seiichi. Where's Seiichi?"

"He is not coming to school today."

"Did something happen to him?"

"Nothing like that. Someone important is coming home today so he stayed at home. It just so happens that today is my first day here."

"What do you mean your 'first day here'?"

"I'm transferring school starting today."

"What?!"

"You don't sound so happy."

"Um, I'm just surprise. That's all. It's unusual for students to be transferring school by this time of the year. Why did you call me anyway?"

"Seiichi asked me to ask for your help when I get here."

"He said that?!" Knowing that Seiichi was thinking of her, Hikaru could feel her heart fluttering.

"Yes, because you are the class representative."

Hikaru's grin disappeared from Kunimitsu's comments.

* * *

Hikaru cannot believe her luck: she was not able to see Seiichi the whole day and worst part was Kunimitsu got to be her seatmate for the rest of the year.

"Hikaru, you've been sighing since morning." A classmate of hers voiced out to her.

"Have I? I didn't notice."

"What's bothering you?"

"Me? It's nothing."

"Hm? Isn't that Seiichi by the gate?"

"Eh?" Hikaru instantly turned her gaze to where her friend pointed to find Kunimitsu and Seiichi talking with each other.

"Let's go."

"Mio, where are you taking me?"

"To Seiichi of course. You've been down since this morning. Isn't it because you haven't seen him today?"

"B-but…"

"Oi! Seiichi!"

The twins turned their attention to the two girls walking to their direction.

"Mio. Hikaru."

"Hi Seiichi! Can you accompany Hikaru home?"

"Mio, what are you saying?" the other girl did not understand what Mio was trying to do.

"She cannot go home alone. Someone is stalking her recently." Mio reached for Seiichi's hand. "I'll entrust her to you, okay?" Mio immediately ran back to the school gate without waiting for his reply.

"Um..." HIkaru fidgeted thinking on what to say.

"It's not a problem but…"

"Seiichi, don't worry about me. We can take her with us. The more, the merrier." A beautiful girl suddenly appeared behind Seiichi. She smiled sweetly at Hikaru that even Hikaru was attracted by her charm. "Hi!" the pretty girl shook Hikaru's hand, "I'm An. Nice to meet you. I'm these boys' childhood friend."

"My name is Hikaru. I'm their classmate."

"I didn't know that Seiichi has a cute classmate." An looked knowingly at Seiichi. "Tell me, is Seiichi going out with someone else?"

'_Going out with someone else? What does she mean?'_

"An, what are you saying? You know that I can't do that to you." Seiichi's arms held An from behind.

'_Are these two…?'_

The way Seiichi affectionately looked at An, anyone can easily tell that they were more than friends. His eyes were always caring and kind but now, Hikaru saw how those same eyes adore the girl in front of him. No wonder Kunimitsu warned her to give up on Seiichi.

Hikaru wanted to cry but not in front of them— especially not in front of him— for she did not want him to know how hurt and shattered she was at her discovery.

"I forgot something. You two go ahead." Kunimitsu grabbed Hikaru's hand. "Come with me." He turned to the couple. "Don't worry, I'll take her home."

Seiichi and An were dumbfounded by Kunimitsu action. Their gaze followed Kunimitsu and Hikaru as they enter the school gate.

"Oh? This is the first time I've seen Kunimitsu being possessive with someone."

"Don't you think they look good together?"

* * *

Hikaru was very thankful with the warm hand that was leading her through the school grounds.

"Is here okay?"

Kunimitsu asked while his backed was turned to her.

"Okay for what?" Hikaru found themselves standing behind the gym.

"You wanted to cry, right?"

With that said, tears started streaking down Hikaru's cheeks. She pitied herself for having feelings for someone who will never look at her from the very beginning. There were rumours that Seiichi was already seeing someone but no one ever saw her before.

Kunimitsu could hear her muffled cry but he chose to explain to her the situation.

"An returned today from her exchange student program in America."

"That means, _*sob*_ the 'important someone' who will be coming in your house _*sob*_ is An?"

"That's right. They came here to check on me."

"I'm sorry. _*sob*_ I didn't know."

"It's fine. Those two has a lot of catching up to do."

"I'm sorry _*sob*_ about yesterday. I shouldn't have done that to you."

"Now that you mentioned it, I don't think I can let you go easily after what you did." Hikaru's eyes grew big at what he said next. "You have to do something to make up for it."

* * *

**That's all... for now**

**(=^.^=)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Why is moving on so hard?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of PoT**

* * *

The weather outside seemed to respond with the girl's feelings as sound of the roaring thunder, followed by the flash of lightning, echoed across the room. Hikaru hugged the pillow tightly, almost suffocating her. Her eyes were already swollen from all the crying she did since that afternoon. She understood the fact that Seiichi had someone else, but she still cannot help but feel depressed. It added to the truth that An was someone she cannot be matched up to. Hikaru will only look pale compared with how incredible a person An was.

* * *

"…see you tomorrow. Class dismissed."

The chair made a screeching sound as Hikaru suddenly stood from her seat and immediately walked towards the door until…

"Hikaru, can we meet after class? We need to start the summary of the report and—"

"I'm sorry, I need to go somewhere." The girl cut Seiichi's sentence. She did not want to talk to him now nor be near him.

"Are you avoiding me?"

"Me? N-no. Why would I avoid you?" the girl laughed dryly.

"For one, this is the third time you refused to meet for our report."

"I'm not avoiding you. It's just that… I can't go now. Not even tomorrow." The girl heaved a sigh, "Please don't talk to me until next week."

"Why? If you have a problem, you can tell me about it."

"I'm fine."

Seiichi looked suspiciously at Hikaru until his brother came to his view. "Does this have something to do with Kunimitsu?"

The name caused the girl to flinch a little. _'Seiichi doesn't know about it, does he?'_

_**Flashback**_

"_I'm sorry *sob* about yesterday. I shouldn't have done that to you."_

"_Now that you mentioned it, I don't think I can let you go easily after what you did." Hikaru's eyes grew big at what he said next. "You have to do something to make up for it."_

"_Eh?"_

_Kunimitsu did not seem like someone who will make her do something to offend her._

"_Avoid Seiichi for two weeks." Kunimitsu said. "It may be a short time but at least you don't have to make that face in school during that short period. Knowing Seiichi, he will most likely talk to you about An for the succeeding days."_

_**End of flashback**_

Seeing the girl's reaction, Seiichi watched his brother who was silently reading a book on his seat. His gaze returned to the girl in front of him.

"Are you worried that he may misunderstand if you go alone with me?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Seiichi walked a bit closer towards her, leaned on her ear and whispered, "Are you bothered that Kunimitsu will get jealous if he sees us together?"

"E-eh?!" Hikaru's face turned red from Seiichi's question.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about it. I don't really get what Kunimitsu is thinking but after what he did the other day, the day he offered to take you home, I knew there is something going on between the two of you."

"I-it's not what you think."

"It's fine. The truth is I'm relieved that it's you. Don't worry. You have my support. I will not approach you needlessly, if that will make your mind at ease. See you."

Hikaru watched Seiichi as he exited the room. She did not know how to react to what he said. He actually thought that there was something going on between her and his brother.

* * *

That night

"Hikaru, There is something I have to tell you."

The silence of the dining table was interrupted by the serious tone of Hikaru's father. Most people would describe him as a happy-go-lucky guy and he being serious meant something.

"What is it? You're making me nervous."

"Am I?" he giggled softly to lessen the tense atmosphere he just made.

"So, what is it?"

"I've decided to marry again."

_Silence_

"Is that all?"

"You're not surprise?"

"Of course I am surprise."

"You're not angry?"

"Why would I be? If she can make you happy, then I'm fine with it."

"Really?"

"Is my reaction really surprising?"

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to accept it immediately."

"When can I meet her?"

* * *

"Eh?! You mean, you're going to have a second mother?"

Mio looked at her, wide-eyed. It was lunch break and the two girls were eating their lunches in the classroom.

"Yes."

"And you just accept her like that?"

"Why not? As long as Dad is happy, it's fine with me. Anyway, Mom already has a family of her own, there's nothing wrong if he finds his own happiness now."

* * *

That afternoon

That day, Hikaru's schedule on her part-time job was set earlier than usual.

"Hikaru."

"Yes boss?" the girl rushed to the head coach of the sports facility she was working on.

"You play tennis right?"

"Yes. A little."

"Someone important is going to use our facility for his tennis practice. I want you to attend to him personally every time he is here."

"Is he that important?"

"Yes. He is a pro tennis player. His coach will be with him but he requested a personal attendant for him, someone who has knowledge in tennis." The coach turned his head to the entrance, "it seems they are here."

A tall guy, who Hikaru thought as the coach, approached her boss. Following him was a familiar figure.

"Kunimitsu? What are you doing here?"

HIkaru's boss nudged her arm, "welcome."

"I do hope you did not tell anyone about us being here."

"Yes. Yes of course. You don't have to worry about it. Hikaru here will assist you."

The girl seemed to guess what was going on and followed her boss' signal.

"H-hi. My name is Hikaru."

The tall guy studied her before he nod. "Where is the court?"

* * *

"Good one Kunimitsu! Let's take a fifteen-minute break."

"You, what are you standing there for?" Hikaru almost jumped in surprise when the coach called out to her, "give Kunimitsu his towel."

"Y-yes. Sorry."

Kunimitsu remained quiet as Hikaru handed him a towel and a bottle of water.

"That was great Kunimitsu! I didn't know that you can play tennis!" The girl exclaimed but the person in questioned did not seem to mind as he emptied the bottle of water. Realizing that Kunimitsu will not respond to her, she remained quiet until the end of the practice.

"Hikaru, does your father happen to work in the research laboratory next to the subway station?" Kunimitsu's deep voice startled the girl who was busily arranging the balls she just picked. That was the first time Kunimitsu talked to her since he arrived.

"Yes," Hikaru was confused at the question, "why do you asked?"

"Nothing."

Kunimitsu had been thinking about something since what he overheard their conversation during lunch break. He just confirmed if his hunch was true.

* * *

_Ding dong_

Hikaru saw his father standing in front of the door.

"Dad, why do you have to ring the door? You can just open it."

"I invited some guests for dinner tonight."

The lady standing beside her father wore a simple yellow dress with a blue coat. She had a set of brown eyes and her hair was styled in curls. She is pretty in her late-30s.

"Aren't you— / Aren't you—" the two girls said at the same time with shocked look on their faces.

"Aren't you Seiichi's classmate? The one who went in our house last week?"

"Don't tell me you are Dad's fiancée?"

"Oh, it seems you've known each other already." Hikaru's father smile reached from ear to ear.

"Dad, is she is your fiancée?"

"Hikaru?" Seiichi's shocked expression appeared behind his mother. Following him was Kunimitsu who did not seem a bit surprise with the situation.

"Would you look at that? My future daughter turns out to be Seiichi's classmate."

* * *

In contrast to the jolly atmosphere emitting from the husband-and-wife-to-be, the girl was too shock to realize what was happening in her surroundings. It seem what was unfolding right in front of her was just a dream or a scene right out from a storybook. How will she act around Seiichi now that they will become a family?

"… let's have a toast for our new family!" Hikaru's father called out as he raised his glass. The others did the same except for the girl who remained staring at the glass of juice in front of her.

"Hikaru?"

"Y-yes?" As if she was just called out from sleep, she looked around and saw everyone on the table looking at her.

"It seems you're in deep thoughts?"

"Oh," seeing everyone was holding their own glasses, she reached for her glass guessing what they are about to do. "I'm sorry. I um…" the girl felt silent and after a moment raised her own glass, "May I propose a toast for the both of you who are about to share a married life."

Despite the cheerful voices of the future husband and wife, Hikaru had never felt so awkward with the situation she was in. She and the Kunimitsu continue eating in silence, whereas Seiichi seem his usual self and joined every now and then with the lively conversation of the couple.

"Listen everyone," her father called the attention of everyone, "although we are only under the preparation of our wedding, we decided to live together in the same house starting next week."

"Dad, isn't it too sudden?" Hikaru blurted suddenly. It's not that she mind moving. What she worries about is the person whom she has to share the house with. She still has not able to move on with her feelings for Seiichi and living with him in her state, how can she forget him?

"Well, I see no problem in that. We will become family eventually."

Hikaru cannot believe how fate turned out. How unlucky can she get? That person that she wanted to avoid now of all times will now someone she has to live with under the same roof.

* * *

The house was still the same since she last went there... two weeks ago. However, the feeling resonating throughout her body was different from back then. She was more restless now than before, for in her mind, this house will be her home for the succeeding days or months or years maybe.

"Hi."

"Um, hi."

"Don't be so stiff. This is your home now. You should be more relaxed."

Her future-mother turned her eyes to her bag, "ah, your things arrived this morning. Let me show you to your room."

The woman eagerly held Hikaru's hand as she led her to the staircase leading to the second floor of the house.

"Your room will be next to—"

"Hikaru?" the door suddenly swung open revealing Seiichi who, from what he was wearing, was about to go out. "Oh, I remember. You will move here today."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to meet An today." He then turn to Hikaru, "sorry, I won't be able to welcome you properly, my future-sister. I promise I will make it up to you when I come back." Seiichi pat Hikaru's head before he dashed out of the house.

Hikaru unconsciously touched her head where Seiichi patted earlier. What he called her, 'f_uture sister_', continuously played on her head. _'Is that how he sees her now? Future sister?'_ Hikaru cannot deny that it hurts coming from him. This was the reason why she did not want to live with them. It will only make her realize how deep she fell for him… and that after realizing that her feelings will remain unrequited, she cannot forget him after all.

* * *

**That's all... for now**

**(=^.^=)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Naivety can hurt

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of PoT**

* * *

"I like you!" the girl started fidgeting, "I-I like you since I first saw you d-during the entrance ceremony… I-I just want you to know my feelings for you, Seiichi-kun."

The guy expression did not change.

"I'm sorry but I don't know you." The girl looked confused for a minute. "I'm not Seiichi. I'm his brother Kunimitsu. You got us mixed up." Kunimitsu could not understand how those girls could say they like his brother when they could not even tell the difference between him and Seiichi.

The already flustered girl turned red even more. "I-I'm very sorry." She ran as fast as she could because of embarrassment. How could she confess her feelings to the wrong person?!

"You can come out now." Kunimitsu uttered, loud enough to hear by the other person hiding in the corner next to the stairs.

Hikaru slowly shown herself. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

Kunimitsu sighed, "this is the second time this week."

"The second time?"

"I've been receiving love confession for Seiichi since the week I arrived here."

"Really? Hahaha!" Kunimitsu looked clueless why the girl suddenly laughed. "You can't blame them. Seiichi has always been popular with the girls since first year and you two looked almost the same in a lot of ways."

"You seem unusually happy today."

"You can tell?" Hikaru smiled even wider, "Seiichi ask me out."

* * *

Hikaru could not keep her excitement as she sat on the bench by the park. Seiichi asked her to meet him there since he had somewhere to go first. She was an hour earlier than their agreed time but she did not mind. Seiichi asked her to spend a day with him and that made her ecstatic that she could not sleep a wink last night.

'_It's almost like a date'_ Hikaru unconsciously smile while thinking of the possibility.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hikaru, do you have anything planned this Sunday?" Seiichi approached her during one of their breaks. _

"_I don't have any." _

"_Then, will you go out with me?" _

_HIkaru blinked twice with the thought that she misheard him. _

"_G-go out with you? W-what do you mean?" _

"_Since I was not able to welcome you properly the day you moved in our house, I was thinking of asking you out in return. That is if it's alright with y—" _

"_I-I'll go." Hikaru answered immediately. _

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

It was already two hours past the agreed time but Seiichi was not yet around. The girl was getting worried and thought of calling him but she cannot find her phone in the small handbag she was carrying. She removed all the contents to make sure but to no avail. She was certain she put it inside. She must have dropped her phone somewhere— talk about luck. She thought of going home but Seiichi could arrive any moment.

'_What if something happened to Seiichi?' _Before Hikaru could decide what to do next, she saw someone familiar coming her way.

"Kunimitsu?"

_**Flashback**_

_Kunimitsu was studying in his room when his phone rang. 'Hikaru needs you right now. Go to the park immediately. - Seiichi' Kunimitsu thought that Hikaru would send him a message if it was really him that she needed. Or maybe, she did ask Seiichi to come, but he cannot go, so Seiichi ask him to go in his stead. Kunimitsu sighed. He dialled Hikaru's number and waited for the other line to pick up. To his surprise, he could hear Hikaru's phone ringing faintly from his drawer._

_**End of flashback**_

"What happened?"

Only Hikaru's confused face answered him back. Before Kunimitsu could asked any further, his phone rang. _'Seiichi?'_ Kunimitsu distanced himself from Hikaru before answering the call.

"Seiichi, what were you thinking?"

"Mitsu." It had been a long time when Kunimitsu heard him called that name again. It means Seiichi needed him for something. "Hikaru seemed a little down lately. Could you cheer her up a little?"

"Explain it to me further."

"I asked her today. It's not that I plan to stood her up but I thought that it will make her happier if you go instead of me."

Kunimitsu heaved a deep sigh. _'How can Seiichi be so naïve?'_ He turned to the girl still looking a bit surprise. "Are you waiting for someone?"

He saw the girl's face turned red. "I'm waiting for Seiichi." She answered while averting her eyes.

"Have you been waiting long?"

Hikaru bit her lips while her eyes looked at the ground.

Kunimitsu could feel his migraine coming. "Seiichi is not coming."

"Eh?! B-but—"

"I came here on his behalf."

"Did something happen to him?"

"No. He's fine. From the looks of it, he set us up."

For a moment, her high spirits all fell down. Though she smiled again to hide her disappointment, the cheery impression it had was no longer there.

"I-I see."

Now that Kunimitsu looked at her closely, she appeared a little different today: she put a ribbon on her hair, which she usually let down unadorned; make-up was neatly put on her face; her dress— that was the first time he ever saw her in a dress. She obviously dressed-up for that day, but it seemed it was wasted with the expression on her face.

"Hey," Hikaru clutched his shirt, "let's go home."

"Aren't you two supposed to go out today? I'll accompany you."

"Thank you," the girl smiled weakly, "but I don't want to impose."

"_Is that him?" "He looks cooler in person." "Do you think we can ask him to take a picture?" _

Kunimitsu stiffened with the hushes heard from behind them.

"Could you come with me for a minute?"

Hikaru had no time to answer as Kunimitsu dragged her to the bushes. He rested his back on the tree as he listened to the voices of the people from earlier.

"Um, K-Kunimitsu?"

"Shhh." Kunimitsu signalled her to lower her voice.

Hikaru did not say a word but what bothered her was the position they were in. Kunimitsu must have not noticed but his arm was wrapped around her while the other hand was on her head making her head lean to his chest. His held tightened as the voices grew louder. The girl could feel her heartbeat racing at their close— very close— proximity.

"_Where did he go?" "I thought I saw him this way" "We lost him."_

The fading sound of footsteps made Kunimitsu sigh in relief whereas the girl was struggling to calm her throbbing heart.

"Sorry about that. Did I scare you?"

"N-no, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Your face is red." Kunimitsu did not seem to have the slightest idea what he had done.

Hikaru placed her hands on her cheeks. "M-must be the heat." After a moment, the girl returned to normal, "the voices earlier, they sound like fans of yours. Why do you have to hide from them?"

Kunimitsu did not answer but Hikaru can sense his discomfort with the situation. That was when she remembered how his coach made his practice a secret from public. She did not want to pry thus she did not push the topic further.

"Stay here." Hikaru whispered and disappeared somewhere. Kunimitsu had no choice but to wait for her. It took her a few minutes before she got back. With her was a paper bag with a cap and a pair of sunglasses. "People will not be able to recognize you with these on."

"Thank you." Kunimitsu said as he wore the cap.

"You know, I suddenly feel regretful of the movie tickets I have here," the girl showed him two tickets, "we might as well use these, right?"

* * *

_Sniff_

The two just got out of the movie theatre but Kunimitsu could still hear Hikaru's muffled cry as she walked following behind him.

"I'm sorry. _*sob*_ I can't stop my tears. I feel so sorry for the guy when the girl died." The girl said as she rub the corners of her eyes.

They were starting to catch the attention of the people passing their way.

"You cry too much."

"I can't help it. _*sob*_"

"Hey you young man, how could you make your poor girlfriend cry?!" An old lady, who suddenly blocked their way, exclaimed at Kunimitsu. Anger was shown on her face. Kunimitsu, on the other hand, remained quiet as he let the old lady continue. "A man, such as yourself, should never make a girl cry. You should learn how to respect a woman. _Tsk_ kids these days."

"Um, I'm sorry Ma'am but you got it wrong."

"No need to defend him Miss. Your boyfriend deserves a good spanking."

"B-but we're not –"

"I'm sorry Ma'am. I won't do it again."

Hikaru was surprised when Kunimitsu bowed down to show respect to the old lady.

"Hmph. Just because you're good-looking doesn't give you the right to make a girl cry." Snorted the old lady before she continued her way.

"You shouldn't have let her talked to you like that. You didn't do anything wrong." The girl pouted. "Now, I feel bad about it."

"Just forget about it. Let's go."

Kunimitsu started walking without looking at Hikaru, but the girl did not move from her spot.

"I said 'I feel bad about it'." She said loudly for him to hear.

Kunimitsu turned to her, "I heard you."

"Then, let me make up for it."

"There is no need for that."

"Please?"

"How?"

"I… um… I'm sure I can think of something." Hikaru closed her eyes to think.

"Let's go home for now."

"Eh?! B-but—"

Kunimitsu only looked at her, waiting for her answer.

"Maybe I treat you for lunch?"

* * *

All the girls inside the restaurant were glancing at the person sitting right in front of Hikaru. Even the waitress seemed to be mesmerized by him. Kunimitsu did not seem to notice it though, as he continued to give their orders.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You're already doing it."

"Oh, sorry. I was wondering how you start playing tennis." Kunimitsu remained quiet. Hikaru thought that she was asking something that she should not have. "I-it's fine if you don't answer."

"My father was also a pro tennis player."

"He '_was'_?"

"He died from an injury during one of his match."

"Sorry."

"I'm fine to talk about it."

"Is he the reason why you play tennis?"

"You could say that."

"Do you love tennis?"

Kunimitsu fell silent. He could not answer. He did not know how. _Does he love tennis?_

"That is a trivial question."

"How could you say that?"

"I don't need to love something to be good at it."

Hikaru was stunned with his answer. She cannot say that what he said was not true but she expected him to answer differently.

"Then, do still you enjoy playing it?"

"…I guess so."

The girl thought he would answer 'yes' but maybe she thought it wrong… because when she looked back, she realized that the way he played, he seemed to play out of obligation and nothing more.

* * *

**That night**

Seiichi walked straight to the dining room where Hikaru was busy setting the table for dinner.

"Hikaru, I'm sorry I was not able to meet you this morning." Seiichi clasped his hands as if praying to a god. "I asked Kunimitsu to meet you instead."

"I-it's fine." Hikaru wanted to get angry but she cannot find the courage to be after seeing that Seiichi was fine after all. Instead, she felt relieved that he was home.

A mischievous smile appeared on Seiichi's face, "so, how was your day?"

"It's fine."

"Eh?"

"What?" Hikaru asked seeing the expectant expression of the guy. "Nothing happened."

"Tell me about it okay? But first," Seiichi placed a large box on Hikaru's hands. "take this as my apology."

Hikaru was surprised when she found different kinds of pastries inside the box. She cannot choose what to eat first since everything inside looked very delicious.

"T-thank you." That simple idea that Seiichi gave her a gift made her heart leap with joy.

"Actually, it was An's suggestion to give you sweets" Seiichi said almost apologetically, "and by your reaction, it seemed to be a good idea."

Although she tried to hide it, Hikaru's happiness suddenly disappeared in what Seiichi said. She was not very fond with sweets but it made her very happy knowing that the gift came from Seiichi himself. But now, she cannot help but feel jealous with how full of pride Seiichi was with An.

"Say 'thank you' to An for me."

"Will do."

Kunimitsu, who was going down the stairs, eyed the white box on the girl's hand. He can already guess what was inside because of the logo of a well-known bakery written on the side.

"This is just an apology gift." Seiichi explained to his brother. "It has no special meaning to it."

Kunimitsu could see the pained expression Hikaru was making behind his brother.

"Oh, everyone's here. Dinner's ready." Their mom called out from the kitchen.

"Mom, did you cook all these?" Seiichi asked after seeing the number of food served on the table.

"I did not do anything. It was Hikaru's doing."

"Really? I did not know you can cook."

"I-I'm not that good." Hikaru flushed at Seiichi's comment, "I only got used to cooking since it's just Dad and I."

"It tastes good." Seiichi exclaimed after taking a bite from the food served.

"It's just a simple homemade food. You're just giving me too much credit." The girl's face reddened even more.

"I'm telling the truth. You could run a restaurant from these."

"Seiichi's right. Even Kunimitsu is having his seconds now." Kunimitsu who was silently eating glared at his mother who smiled at him in return. "Kunimitsu say something."

"The food is… tasty."

"See, even Kunimitsu thinks so."

Hikaru cannot comprehend if Kunimitsu really was complimenting her or not given his stoic face.

"Are you two getting along?" Seiichi looked impishly at Kunimitsu and Hikaru. He then turn to Hikaru, "from what I heard, Kunimitsu here has been going in the sports facility where you work."

"Is that true?"

"Y-yes. But he is only there to practice. Even I was surprised to see him there."

"Is that really the reason dear brother?" Seiichi looked at Kunimitsu with knowing smile.

"I don't suppose I'm doing anything wrong, am I?"

"Of course not."

* * *

_Knock knock _

Hikaru was making a last minute check on her school homework when a knock was heard on her door. She slowly opened the door.

"Auntie?"

"Did I disturb you?"

"No, not at all."

"Come with me. I want to show you something."

It was already late that night but the girl cannot argue seeing the excited look on the other woman's face. On the table were several photo albums, one was laid open atop the others.

"Look how cute my sons were when they were still little." Seiichi and Kunimitsu were wearing the same set of clothes in every picture. It was hard to tell who was who. "During that time, both of them had the same personalities: very cheerful and friendly. Even I was having a hard time telling them apart. I'm not sure what happened but Kunimitsu changed suddenly. He just stopped showing his emotion in front of everyone. Since then, I have never seen him smile again. He just immersed himself with tennis and nothing else."

"He is really good at it. I always watch him play."

"Oh, I haven't told you yet. Kunimitsu is a pro tennis player."

"A pro?!" Hikaru's eyes opened wide in surprise. _'So he was the pro athlete her boss told her about.'_ "B-but isn't he too young to be a pro?!"

"Yes is young, but you can be a pro at sixteen. He is taking the sports seriously that he even took his studies in Europe to train himself better."

"I see. That's why he took a different school."

"Yes. He transferred back in Japan only recently since he was given several months off from official matches."

"Eh? Why is that?"

"He needs time to heal his arm. He got an injury from his last game."

"I see. Is it on his left arm?"

"You knew?"

"No. I saw him play. During practices, he uses his right arm instead of his left although he is left-handed."

"You're observant."

"How long will it take for the injury to heal?"

"About six months. After that, he will be able to play to official matches again. Don't tell him that I told you that." Their mother winked at her. "Here."

"What's this?" the girl asked as the other woman handed her a photo from the album.

"I want you to keep it." It was a picture of the twins. "I know that your father and I are about to get married and I'm really thankful that you kids are very supportive of our decisions. I understand that you kids have your own resolve, and someday, I want to show the same support when the time comes.

"Um, why are you telling me this?"

"Oh, nothing. It's getting late. You better get to bed."

* * *

'_Hikaru, I will wait for you by the school gates after class. See you. –An' _

That was the content of the text message she received from An. She did not know how she managed to get her number or what she wanted from her.

'_It could not be because she learned her feelings with Seiichi and decided to confront her about it?'_

Hikaru shook her head as she walked briskly to the gates right after class.

"Hikaru!" An waved at her before she walked at her direction. Hikaru cannot reply as An suddenly hugged her like she had not seen her for years. "You looked cuter than I last remembered."

"T-thank you. Why do you want to meet me?"

"I was hoping you could help me with something."

"Um, sure. As long as I can do it."

"I know you can do this. And it has to be you."

"Me? Why me?"

"The thing is, Seiichi's birthday is coming and I want to have a surprise birthday party."

"Oh. But if it's you, I think he will surely love it."

"What are you saying? It's not only Seiichi's birthday I'm talking about."

"Huh?"

"It is also Kunimitsu's birthday."

* * *

**That's all... for now**

**(=^.^=)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Birthday surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Prince of Tennis**

* * *

The sun was almost rising when Kunimitsu arrived home from taking his morning jog.

"Kunimitsu!"

To his surprise, it was An who opened the door for him.

"An? Why are you here?"

"Come in. I just dropped by to visit you guys."

"At this early in the morning?"

"An." Seiichi called out as he descended the stairs. "Have you been waiting long?"

"Not really. Since I don't have better to do, I'm helping Hikaru in the kitchen while waiting for you."

"Eh? Since when did you learn how to cook?" Seiichi wrapped his arm around An from behind as he whispered his question.

"I don't. Hikaru is doing all the cooking. I'm just helping out."

"Well, then, let me help too."

"Are sure about that?"

The sole person in the kitchen was stunned to see Seiichi entered the kitchen with An. According to their mother, her sons did not learn cooking at all. She even warned her not to let them touch anything in the kitchen because that could mean disaster.

"I want to help." Seiichi winked at Hikaru making the girl flustered causing the cabbage almost slipped from her hands.

She watched silently as An held Seiichi's hand as she taught him how to hold the knife. They almost look like newly-weds as they fill the kitchen with laughter from each other's mistakes.

"If you continue peeling the carrots like that, we won't have any carrots left to cook."

"Oh? Teach it to me then."

The other girl tried to shift her thoughts to something else so as not to hear or notice how those two continue to exchange sweet words every now and then, but her efforts were in vain. She can already feel her eyes getting hot as tears started to form. She continued to work despite the troublesome feeling she was having while making efforts not to be noticed by them. As much as she can, Hikaru prevented herself from looking at their direction.

Hikaru felt a warm sensation though her back as someone reached the flour which was on the cupboard directly above her. She abruptly turned her head only to come face to face with Seiichi with a smile etched on his face.

"I think I need this."

Her eyes followed him as he ran back to An's side. However, her view went pitch black as two hands covered them from behind.

"Don't force yourself," a voice whispered in HIkaru's ear.

"K-Kunimitsu, I'm fine." That was when she noticed the tears that streamed down her cheeks.

Kunimitsu turned her around as to make her back face An and Seiichi. "It seems we ran out of eggs." Kunimitsu called to the couple. He then turned to the girl. "Come with me." The girl did not protest but let him led her outside the house.

"Hmm, there are still two dozens of eggs here." Seiichi said when he opened the fridge.

"Maybe Ku-chan wants to spend some time alone with her."

* * *

Kunimitsu's pace slowed down when they reached a playground nearby.

"You don't have to put a front now."

"Thank you." Hikaru sat on the bench. Kunimitsu watched the children happily playing as he waited for the girl beside him to finish crying.

"Are you alright now?"

Hikaru nodded.

"Let's go home."

"But the eggs…"

"We bought eggs only yesterday. They must have noticed it by now."

"You're being too nice."

"Don't misunderstand."

"I don't mean anything. I'm just thankful that you're here."

"Let's just say that I quite understand what you're going through."

The girl only got confused at his reply.

_**Flashback**_

"_Seiichi! Could you walk faster? Otherwise, we'll miss Ku-chan's game!" the young girl called out at the boy who were just leisurely walking the path to the tennis court. _

"_We're still early and—"_

"_Ah, there he is. Kunimitsu!" An waved at Kunimitsu's direction. _

"_An!" upon seeing the girl, the young Kunimitsu immediately stood from his seat and went to greet her._

"_Is your game finish?"_

"_Not yet." _

"_See, I told you we're still early."_

"_Good thing you got here in time."_

"_Of course we're not going to miss your game."_

"_We better find a good spot to watch." Seiichi looked around him to find one._

"_Give me your hand." An gestured to Kunimitsu. She slipped something to his hand. "For good luck." She said before she followed close to Seiichi._

_Kunimitsu gazed at the arm band An gave him. "An."_

_The girl saw the serious gaze from Kunimitsu when she turned to him. "Yes?"_

"_If I win this championship match—" Kunimitsu smiled weakly and shook his head, "Nothing. Just watch, I'm going to win this."_

_For a second, An thought he was going to tell her something. "O-okay. You better win!"_

_Kunimitsu could feel his heart throbbing really fast just thinking that he was about to tell her his feelings. An had always held a special place in his heart since they were little. He planned to tell her his feelings if he wins the game but decided not to for she may not be ready to what he was about to tell her. _

_The awarding ceremony came to a close with Kunimitsu declared as the champion of the whole tennis tournament. _

"_Congratulations!" "I knew you could do it!"_

_Seiichi and An greeted him as he descended the stage. _

"_I never could have done it without you two."_

"_What are you saying? You really are talented in tennis since we are little."_

"_Being your practice partner really paid off. You have no idea how my body hurt every time I play with you." Seiichi gestured a fake backache. The three laughed loudly at his antic._

"_Kunimitsu, can we talk?" Kunimitsu's coach approached him, stopping the three from leaving. "There is someone I want you to meet. This will not take long."_

"_Okay."_

"_We'll wait for you here." _

_Kunimitsu followed his coach and found a serious-looking man looking their way._

"_This is Mr. Sakaki Tarou, a member of the board of the Japan Tennis Federation. Mr. Sakaki, this is Kunimitsu, my student."_

"_Kunimitsu, congratulations."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Let me get straight to the point. I watched the tournament and I saw a lot of potential in you. I'm currently looking for young tennis players like you to train and compete internationally. Therefore, I'm offering you a scholarship to sharpen your skills as a tennis athlete." Sakaki handed him an envelope with several documents inside. "All you need to know is inside. Think about it. I want to hear your answer by the end of the month. I hope you would come up with a positive response. Nice meeting you." Without waiting for a reply, Sakaki left._

"_Kunimitsu, there are many players out there who would want to be in your shoes right now." His coach patted his head. "Congratulations."_

_Kunimitsu no longer need to think about the offer. For him, leaving An and Seiichi was not an option. He simply cannot leave those two, especially An, for in his mind, staying beside her and always being there for her was his duty._

* * *

'_Where did those two go?'_

_Kunimitsu did not found the two on the place he where left them. Instead, he heard Seiichi's voice by the tree. _

'…_An, what do you feel about Kunimitsu?"_

_He planned to surprise the two with the news but the conversation caught him off guard, in addition to the fact that he wanted to hear her answer too. _

"_Kunimitsu? Let's see… He's a childhood friend."_

"_That's not it." Seiichi sighed. "If you like him, it's fine with me. You don't have to hold back your feelings."_

_An blushed. Small laugh escaped her lips as if Seiichi just told her a good joke._

"_Where did that idea come from? Kunimitsu is only like a brother to me."_

"_Really?" His voice sounded relieved. "I thought you like him more than that."_

"_Then," An held Seiichi's hand before she continued, "what if I told you that the person that I like is you, will that be alright with you?" _

"_An…"_

"_Seiichi, I like you."_

_Kunimitsu who was listening intently at the conversation held the envelope tightly in his hands as he walked briskly away leaving the two clueless of the grief they just caused him._

**_End of flashback_**

* * *

"Girl. Hikaru, right?"

The girl was startled when Mr. Sakaki, Kunimitsu's coach, addressed her with her name. Since she started assisting him with Kunimitsu's practices, that was the first time he called her by her name.

"Yes?"

"Do you have plans tomorrow?"

"Um, yes. I got something to do."

"Cancel it. I need you tomorrow."

"Eh? B-but the sports club is closed tomorrow."

"It has nothing to do with Kunimitsu's practice here."

"Then what is it?"

"He has an appointment tomorrow. I need you to accompany him there. Don't worry, I will pay double your salary." Hikaru felt a bit relief that Kunimitsu will be with her. That gave her the more reason to go.

"But why me? I cannot be of help to him."

"I don't expect much from you either but he seemed to trust you. The job is not that hard anyway. You just need to attend to him like you usually do during practice."

**The next day**

Hikaru fidgeted on her seat as her nerves could not seem to calm down. An called her last night and told her that everything was all set. The only thing left was to make the brothers go to the venue of the event. Being with Kunimitsu that day, she was appointed to make him go to the venue. However, knowing that Kunimitsu was very perceptive, she could not think what excuse she will make up without him noticing the lie.

"You've been restless, what's the matter?" Kunimitsu, who was seated beside her on the passenger seat, asked her without looking her way.

"Me? I—um, nothing."

"Sir, we're here." The chauffer told them after stopping the car in front of a huge building.

* * *

Hikaru stood in awe as she watched the photo shoot take place. Lights shone brightly at the centre of the studio where the person, who the girl almost did not recognize, stood amidst the crowd composing of professionals in the field of modelling. She was only told a moment ago that Kunimistu was recruited as a model for a sportswear brand. Apparently, his manager had a meeting going on with the same schedule as the photo shoot and he wanted her to be of assistance to Kunimitsu. Sakaki knew Kunimitsu can manage alone but, knowing his personality in the presence of a crowd, he just wanted to make sure that that there is someone beside him when that happens.

"Good take!" shouted the photographer.

"It seems we will finish early today." One of the staffs whispered to the other person beside him.

"Aren't you with Kunimitsu earlier?" A voice suddenly called. The girl looked behind and found the other photographer beaming a smile. "What's your name?"

"Hikaru."

"Can I take your picture?"

"Eh?"

"What for?" a familiar voice intervened in the conversation. Kunimitsu stood behind Hikaru while staring at the other man.

"Woah, Kunimitsu, chill man. You don't have to be protective of her. I won't do anything wrong. It's just that I have eyes for beautiful things. I thought her face looks good in the camera. Just take it as a souvenir if you want to."

"It's fine." The girl cannot believe what the photographer was saying about her but there was no harm in taking a picture or two, wasn't there?

"See? She conceded."

"Leave her out of this."

"Okay, okay." The other person raised his hands as a sign of defeat, "I won't approach her again. I didn't know that you're that possessive." The man let out a hearty laugh.

"Kunimitsu, are you sure it's alright?" the girl asked as she watched the man walked away.

"Don't worry about it."

"I'm sorry. I'm not of much help to you today."

"You already are."

"Eh? How come? All I did was watched you."

Kunimitsu did not answer as one of the staff called him for his next shoot.

* * *

As the crew predicted earlier, the photo shoot finished earlier that day, much to Hikaru's relief. She and Kunimitsu just taken their seats inside the car when:

"Um, t-there is somewhere I want to go. Can you take me there?"

Kunimitsu cannot meet the girl's eyes since her head was down as she said those words. He noticed since that morning that she had been restless since they left home, but why?

"Where to?"

After explaining the directions to the chauffer, Kunimitsu found themselves standing in front of a restaurant which, as far as he can remember, used to be his and Seiichi's favourite. Not far from their position, a taxi stopped and came out of it was his brother, who was wearing the same shock expression as he.

"Seiichi, you're already here!" Hikaru exclaimed with a smile. Her excitement cannot be hidden from the tone of her voice.

A sense of irritation suddenly came to Kunimitsu. Maybe Hikaru called Seiichi to dine here with her; she did seem to expect him to arrive. But why did she have to call Seiichi if he was already with her? Or maybe she thought of taking him as replacement if Seiichi did not arrive? Several other thoughts ran to Kunimitsu's mind as he watched Hikaru went to Seiichi side. They had been talking but he could not hear them or his mind refused to listen. He could see the positive change in the girl's mood upon Seiichi's arrival and that made him a bit disappointed without him realizing why.

"Why are you here?" Kunimitsu asked his brother.

"An called me. She asked me to meet her here. How about you?"

Kunimitsu felt relieved at Seiichi's answer.

Seiichi's eyes turned from Kunimitsu to Hikaru and back to his brother. "Wait, it seems you two will be having dinner together, is that right?"

"Yes and no." Kunimitsu was surprise at the girl's answer. He could not remember her mentioning anything about dinner. Sensing the confusion from Kunimitsu, who still remain his stoic expression, Hikaru continued. "Yes, we're having dinner here. And no, it's not just the two of us."

"What's the occasion?" Seiichi walked ahead.

"Wait." Hikaru called out to Seiichi. "Kunimitsu," a warm hand held his, "let's go inside."

Inside the restaurant:

"They are already coming this way," the twins' mother excitedly said.

"Everyone, ready." An signalled everyone to quiet down.

When the door opened:

"SURPRISE!" "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Their parents, friends, even Mr. Sakaki, was there to greet them.

"Happy birthday, Seiichi." An kissed him before handed him a green box. Hikaru knew that it was a set of gardening tools for An asked her to come with her to pick a gift for Seiichi.

"Oh, I almost forgot about our birthday. So that's why you guys are somewhat suspicious lately. This is what it's all about." Everyone laughed at Seiichi's remark.

Afterwards, eyes turned to Hikaru, waiting for her to hand her gift. "Go on. Give it to him." An gave her a little pushed on her back. Except for their parents, everyone else in the room seemed to believe that Kunimitsu and Hikaru, if not yet a couple, in the process of being more than good friends.

"Happy birthday, Kunimitsu."

"Thank you." When he opened it, Inside was a blue arm band with small 'FIGHT' stitched as design.

Everyone else gave their gifts and greeting to the twins.

"Okay everyone! Let's enjoy the party!"

* * *

It was already late when Hikaru arrived at her room. Everyone seemed to enjoy the party that, even her, lost track of time. When she looked at the clock, it was only a few minutes before midnight.

'_I can still make it.'_

She picked-up the box she carefully wrapped a night before. It was a pair of gloves which she knitted herself for several nights. She still had not gotten enough sleep just to finish the pair in time of his birthday. Excitedly, she went in front of the room next to hers. A smile formed on her lips just imagining his reaction after she gives it to him.. She was about to knock, but abruptly stopped herself.

'_He must be asleep by now. It's been a tiring day after all.' _

The girl quietly placed the box in front of the door before returning to her room.

The next day, Seiichi almost stumble from the gift he found in front of his room. _'Happy birthday, Seiichi. –Hikaru' _was written on the card attached to it.

* * *

**That's all… for now**

**(=^.^=)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Hidden feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Prince of Tennis**

* * *

It was already late at night but the light is still on in the living room where Hikaru was arranging the photographs from the surprise birthday party two days ago. She selected a few and placed each neatly in the photo album she bought that afternoon.

"It seems it will be just the three of us." Seiichi arrived from the kitchen with a glass of water in his hand.

"When will they be back? Their wedding preparation is not yet finish."

A day after the party, their parents told them that they will be going abroad because of work. There was a new project in the research laboratory they are working at. Because of their field of expertise, the company specifically requested for their parents to be part of the research team. However, the project requires the research team to travel to different countries.

"They did not say anything, but from the looks of it, it might take a while before they return home. I guess being workaholic is one thing they have in common… this one looks good." As Seiichi reached out for the photo, Hikaru felt his body close to her back, so close that she could smell the scent of shampoo from his damp hair. "See." Seiichi was referring to the photo of her and Kunimitsu.

"I-I guess."

"I haven't thanked you yet for the gloves. Thank you. I like it."

"You… like it?"

"Of course. Very much."

Hikaru could feel herself melting with his reply.

"I'm going back to my room. G-good night." Hikaru clumsily held the photos and ran to her room, leaving Seiichi with a puzzled expression.

"Don't be so kind if you don't mean it."

Seiichi turned to the direction of the voice and found Kunimitsu looking at him. Kunimitsu did not say anything more and walked out of the room.

* * *

The following week

Hikaru just finished storing the rackets in the equipment room when she heard a ruckus outside. The commotion caught the attention of everyone playing in the nearby tennis courts.

"…but sir, we came here first. You can't just make us leave."

"Oh, is that so?" the arrogant-looking man replied sarcastically. "Like I care about that! We want this court therefore you must leave. Don't you know who you are talking to?"

Hikaru knew the guy and his friends. They are regular customers and are well-known to the staff for being conceited. Most of their personnel cannot deal with them well because of their terrible manners.

"Why don't we settle it this way: let's play a match... starting now." The arrogant man suddenly hit the tennis ball he was holding, which flew directly to the other man's face. Blood ran from the man's head from where the ball hit him.

"Hey!" a girl's angry voice rang across the court "that's enough!" Hikaru's small figure stood between the two men. She gestured other staffs to attend to the injured customer.

"Oh, who do we have here? Trying to play a hero, sweetie?"

"You're disturbing other customers. I would like to request you to leave."

"And if I don't, what will you do?" The girl glared at the guy who just snorted at her. "Okay, we will leave," the man suddenly grabbed the girl's arm, "but you will come with us."

"Get your hands off me!"

Hikaru's efforts to remove the man's hand away from her arm went in vain with how much the strength he has. But then, all of a sudden, he felt a swift gust of wind near his face. The man suddenly stopped. It was only a fraction of an inch before that object, whatever it was, hit him on the face— hard.

_Clang_

The sound of the tennis ball caught his attention, as it hit the cyclone fence and bounce to the ground right behind him.

"Why you—!"

The man immediately let the girl go and turn to punch the person who made the shot but man froze when he saw the pair of enraged eyes glaring at him. If looks could kill, he could swear he would be dead already. The man could almost feel his knees shaking as Kunimitsu walked to his direction to pick up the ball he just hit.

"Y-you, what are you trying to do?! That ball almost hit me!" the man shouted after he regained his composure. He cannot let someone get away after humiliating him in front of so many people.

However, Kunimitsu continued to glare at him without saying anything. "I-if you really want us to leave, you better beat us in a match. I-If you win, we will not come here anymore."

"It's fine with me." Kunimitsu answered.

The man and his comrades looked at each other, as if sending a signal.

"Where is your partner then?" One of the comrades asked.

"Partner?"

"Of course, we only play doubles." The man smirked. "Oh, but if you don't have a partner, it's our default win isn't it?"

The other players turned down their heads. They did not want to get involved in the fight with those bastards and their ill behaviour. If they help now, who knows what they will do to get back at them.

"I will be his partner!" Kunimitsu was surprise when a girl raised her hand. "I will play with him."

* * *

"40-love"

Hikaru's and Kunimitsu's opponents were not able to score a single point against them. Their opponent can play a decent tennis but they were not that good of an opponent. On the other hand, the girl playing with him on the half court was on a higher calibre. Kunimitsu was surprised that the girl can play on par with him in the court. It was as if she can read his thoughts and position where he can efficiently make his next shot. He played doubles before but this was the first time he played with ease with his partner.

"Six games to love. Kunimitsu-Hikaru pair wins."

Their opponents were left huffing on the court ground.

"Y-you will regret this!" The two arrogant guys walked out of shame from the area. Afterwards, applauses and cheers were heard from the crowd. That was the time when Hikaru realized that the game was already finished. Kunimitsu started to walk away from the court but he halted after hearing his name.

"K-Kunimitsu!" in a flash, she was already in front of him, "how is your left arm? You did not put too much pressure on it did you?"

The lad was surprised with her question.

"Since when did you know?"

"It doesn't matter. May I see it?" Kunimitsu let the girl examine him. Hikaru moved his arm a little, observing the movement of his muscles. Seeing that no harm was done, she breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry for the trouble. And thank you for helping me out there."

"Do you always play tennis?"

"I used to play a lot when I was in elementary until middle school. But nowadays, I only play when there are only a few customers."

Kunimitsu studied the girl for a moment.

"Have you considered taking tennis seriously?"

The girl thought for a while, "I joined the school tennis club when I was younger." Hikaru did not know where their conversation is heading to but she answered nonetheless.

"How about making it a profession?"

"Oh, no. I don't think I'm good enough to do that. But what I want is somewhere along that line. Do you know the reason why I work here?" Kunimitsu thought about it. Now that she mentioned it, with her father's job, she does not have to take a part-time job to make a living. "Because I'm studying to be a doctor. The one who specializes in sports injuries. And with this kind of environment, it's easier to observe the people's movement in different kinds of sports at a time."

Kunimitsu remembered their match while ago. She may not be aware of it yet, but Hikaru is better than she think she is. It may be because she has been watching him practice that she could act in sync with his movements. However, that was the first time she ever played with him. It must be that her observation skills and reflex are on a different degree that she could predict his next movement in a very short span of time compared to an average person could and make a move ahead according to her partner's and opponent's movement.

"Why a doctor?"

"It's a promise I have to keep for someone." The girl's eye gazed up. Her face tells him that it is sad memory thus he did not ask anymore.

"You will make a good doctor."

"Really?! What makes you think so?"

Hikaru looked so giddy all of a sudden that Kunimitsu almost wished he did not say anything.

"Let's go, Mr. Sakaki might be looking for us by now." Trying to change the subject.

"Hey wait, you haven't answered me yet."

* * *

That afternoon

A sharp lightning flashed through the window sill followed by a roaring thunder.

Hikaru could feel her hand getting clammy, accompanied by bullets of sweat forming on her forehead. She played music on her phone to the maximum volume hoping for it to mask the sound of the thunder outside but still, the sound it emitted was not enough to hide the rumbling thunder outside. She was trembling in fear. Tears streamed down her cheeks knowing that no one will come for her. She hugged her bag tightly as she waited for the rain to stop, even if it means that she had to stay in the sports facility overnight.

The door opened with a bang, revealing a familiar figure.

"Hikaru, are you here?" a familiar voice called out to her from the door.

"K-Kunimitsu?" Hikaru cannot believe her eyes when she saw him walking towards her.

"Wear this." Kunimitsu placed a pair of headphones on her ears and covered her with a raincoat. "Just close your eyes we get home. That way you will not hear the thunder and see the lightning."

_**Flashback**_

_Riiinnnggg_

"_Hello?"_

"_Seiichi, is that you?" the voice from the other line asked in a hurry._

"_No. This is Kunimitsu."_

"_Kunimitsu, is Hikaru there with you? I cannot reach her phone. This is her father speaking."_

"_No, she is not here yet—" the sound of thunder almost cut Kunimitsu's sentence._

"_Is that thunder I'm hearing?"_

"_Yes," Kunimitsu took a peek through the window, "it seems rain will pour anytime soon."_

"_Kunimitsu, I have a favour to ask you." The man from the other line sounded very serious all of a sudden. "Can you look for Hikaru?"_

"_Why? She could on her way home by now."_

"_That's what I'm worried about. That girl has a huge fear for thunder and lightning. She may be cowering in fear right now. Knowing her, she may be hiding herself somewhere."_

_**End of flashback**_

"Get on my back."

"B-but—"

"You can't stand right?"

Hikaru wanted to protest but Kunimitsu was right. Her legs felt like jelly that even standing up would be impossible for her, thus she has no choice but to obey him.

The girl held on Kunimitsu's back with her eyes closed. Her heart was racing but as they further down the street, she seemed to calm down a little. As for their location, she does not know. All she can do is trust Kunimitsu wherever he takes her.

She felt herself being put down. Headphones were lifted from her ears.

"We're here."

It was Kunimitsu's face who first met her eyes after she opened them, but for a moment, she thought she was looking at Seiichi. Her face suddenly felt warm. "T-thank you."

"Hikaru. Kunimitsu, you're back. Eh? Why are you soaking wet? Didn't you bring an umbrella with you?"

After hearing Seiichi, only then did Hikaru realized the state Kunimitsu was in: he was drenched from head to toe.

"This is nothing," was all Kunimitsu uttered before going to his room.

* * *

Later that night

_Knock knock_

Kunimitsu opened the door and found Hikaru standing outside his room.

"Um, Kunimitsu, I just want to thank you about earlier."

"You don't have to. It was a favour coming from your father."

"Dad? I-I see. Even so, I'm still very grateful for what you did. And I would also like to apologize."

"What for?"

"I know I've been bothering you a lot recently. I'm sorry. Um, if I can be of any help, please say so."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

With that, Kunimitsu closed the door, but the girl prevented him from doing so.

"You look pale. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just tired. Good night."

Without waiting for a reply, he shut the door and immediately leaned himself on the wall. His breath was deep and uneven and his body felt heavy. He tried to get on his feet but instead he stumbled to the floor.

* * *

Hikaru had only a step or two from Kunimitsu's room when she heard a '_thud_' coming from the inside. She had a bad feeling about it thus she knocked on his door again.

"Kunimitsu, is everything alright?"

Panic rose in her when no one answered back. When she entered the room, she found him lying on the floor. She ran to his side. "K-Kunimitsu, wake up!" She patted him several times but her hand stopped when she sense his body burning with fever. "Seiichi! Call the doctor!"

* * *

Hikaru held her breath as she waited for the doctor to speak.

"Don't worry, he's out of danger. What happened was caused by severe stress and too much work. He needs to rest for a week."

"Thank you doctor. I'll see you out." Seiichi then turned to Hikaru, "I'll call Mom to tell her what happened. Look after him, okay?" Seiichi said while ruffling her hair.

After Seiichi left, Hikaru stood beside Kunimitsu. Hikaru felt relieved knowing that it was nothing serious.

'_They really do look alike in many ways.'_

She was able to observe his sleeping face in close distance. Her eyes traced his nose, his eyes, his jaw line, his cheek, his chin to every corner of his face.

As her eyes travel further: from the person lying in bed to every corner of the room, Hikaru realized that it was her first time in Kunimitsu's room. What caught her attention were several shelves full of books lined-up on one side of the room. She knew that Kunimitsu read a lot but to have this collection of books? She was amazed how he was able to balance his tennis practice, his studies and his hobby.

There was a single book that was slightly tilted out from the arrangement of books. Hikaru remembered Kunimitsu reading it during break in class. She pulled the book out but something fell off from it— it was a picture of a girl she recently got acquainted with. The girl was seating in a bench while smiling beautifully at the camera.

'_Why would Kunimitsu keep a picture of An?'_ Hikaru remembered what Kunimitsu told her before:

_**Flashback**_

"_You're being too nice."_

"_Don't misunderstand." _

"_I don't mean anything. I'm just thankful that you're here."_

"_Let's just say that I quite understand what you're going through."_

_**End of flashback**_

_Could it be that Kunimitsu is in love with…_

A soft groan halted her thoughts. Hikaru immediately returned the picture and the book to the shelf and checked on Kunimitsu.

_He's fever has gone down a little._

"… Hikaru…"

The girl was surprised to hear her name. She thought she was only hearing things but she heard him call her name again.

"I'm here."

She held out his hand which seemed to be reaching out in the air. Kunimitsu relaxed when she did.

_Is he dreaming?_

Hikaru pulled her hand away but his grasp only tightened.

After an hour, Seiichi returned to Kunimitsu's room to switch places with Hikaru but he changed his mind when he found the two sleeping soundly: hands in hand.

* * *

The next day

"You don't really have to do that, you know."

"Don't be like that. Here, say 'aah'."

Kunimitsu's expression looked irritated with how his brother was treating him. Seiichi placed a spoonful of soup near his mouth as he waited for it to open.

"I can feed myself." Kunimitsu could feel a headache coming in with his brother's antics.

"I'm just doing my duty of looking out for my dearest brother especially now that Mom is not around… or could it be that you prefer to have Hikaru here beside you?"

"Stop it Seiichi. She has nothing to do with this."

Hikaru, who was oblivious with the conversation of the two, only watched how the Seiichi playfully talked to Kunimitsu, while the latter seemed more annoyed than before.

_Ding dong_

"I'll go get it."

With Hikaru gone, Seiichi's tone turned serious.

"So, have you told her already?"

"Told her what?"

"About you going to Germany next week."

"It's only for two months. Don't make a big deal out of it."

* * *

"Let's take a fifteen-minute break!"

"Kunimitsu, what do you think you're doing? You're losing focus!" Mr. Sakaki pointed out to him. "You better do something about that." Kunimitsu did not answer. He knew he's not being himself since he arrived in Germany three days ago. For some reason, a person was constantly running through his mind.

A girl handed Kunimitsu a towel and a bottle of water right after he sat down on the court bench.

_Hikaru?_

For a minute, he thought it was Hikaru who handed him his supplies but he was wrong.

_I must be going crazy. Her face keeps popping everywhere my eyes go._

He smiled inwardly, mocking at himself, as he hit the keys on his phone.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to go with us?" An worriedly asked.

"I'm okay. Please, go on without me."

"We can't possibly leave you here alone, while we're having fun." Seiichi added.

Hikaru knew the couple were being considerate with her, but she cannot possibly get in their way.

_Riinnggg_

"I'll get it." Hikaru stood out from her seat. "Hello?"

"Hikaru?"

"Kunimitsu?"

"Yes."

"Wait, I'll go get Seiichi."

"No. I actually want to talk to you."

"Me?" the girl was surprised. She cannot think of any reason why Kunimitsu would call her.

"Yes. How are you?"

"I'm good. Everything's fine here, you don't have to worry about anything. School's been a little tough lately. Exams are coming and…"

* * *

The girl continued telling stories from school and her part-time job. Kunimitsu, on the other hand, just listened to her. He was surprised himself when he realized that just hearing her voice made him feel calm.

"Sorry. I kept on talking, aren't I?" Kunimitsu can imagine the girl blushing as she said it.

"It's fine. You've been a great help. Thank you, Hikaru."

"O-okay. I don't know what I did but I'm happy to help. Take care." Hikaru said before Kunimitsu put down his phone.

"So, 'Hikaru' is her name."

"Syuusuke, I didn't know that eavesdropping is your hobby now."

Syuusuke Fuji, one of his friends who came to visit him, gazed at him. A wide smile etched on his face.

"Who would have thought, the minute you've gone home, here you are, having a girlfriend already."

"You got it wrong. She is not—"

"But you kept thinking about her, right?"

_No response._

"You like her?"

"You shouldn't be poking your nose to other people's personal life."

"Okay, I get it," Syuusuke raised his hands as if shielding himself from Kunimitsu, "but let me tell you one thing: once you have that person going round and round your head, the truth is, you might already be in love with her."

* * *

Little by little, Hikaru got used to Seiichi and An's company. She really appreciated how the couple did not let her be left out every time she was with them.

The two looked really good together, she cannot argue to that, and that's a fact that she learned to accept as time went by.

"Hikaru."

"Yes Boss?"

"Someone's calling you on the phone."

Hikaru wondered what the call was all about. Her boss would usually not allow phone calls during working hours.

"Hikaru."

"Seiichi?" Hikaru did not like the tone Seiichi's voice had that time.

"An is… she is…"

"Calm down Seiichi."

What Seiichi told her next was the last thing she expected to hear coming from him.

"Hikaru… An is dead."

* * *

**That is all… for now**

**(=^.^=)**


	7. Chapter 7 - Change of heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of PoT**

* * *

A mixture of fear and uneasiness filled her thoughts as Hikaru rushed along the corridors of the hospital, searching for the person she talked through the phone a little while ago. After passing several doors and turning several corners, she found him sitting on the bench, his head bowed low. His hands were on his temple, almost like brushing his hair half-way up.

A frigid sensation ran down Hikaru's spine when she peered on his face. Knowing Seiichi as cheerful and bright, she almost cannot recognize the person sitting in front of her. The man before her looked like someone who lost every reason to live. He was broken. For a minute, she doubted if it was really him until his voice said her name.

"Hikaru?"

"S-Seiichi…" It was like there was a lump on her throat that prevented her from saying anything else.

"An is gone." Tears started flowing from his eyes as Seiichi repeated the words over and over again, almost like convincing himself to believe that fact.

"I…" She wanted to tell him that 'everything will be alright', anything that could make him feel better but she knew, no words can alleviate the pain he was feeling. Instead, she just sat beside him, not saying anything. Not that it will do anything to make him feel better, but at the very least, she wanted him to feel that he was not alone.

_An, she really was a great person._ Was all Hikaru could say after learning An's cause of death. From what she heard, An died while saving a little girl from a falling pile of steel pipes in a nearby construction site. She was on her way home from school when she passed by the area. The chains holding the pipes in place accidentally broke and fell towards the little girl's direction. It so happened that An saw what was happening and she pushed the girl away but it was An who was caught by the fall. Unfortunately, the damage was far too great for her body that she died a few minutes later.

* * *

For the succeeding days, the house where the Hikaru and Seiichi live became depressing as days gone by. Not only did Seiichi refused to go to school, he locked himself in his room. Hikaru felt like she was living alone in the house as Seiichi continued to isolate himself from everyone including her. It was never his attitude to let other people worry about him but with An gone, he felt meaningless.

_Knock knock_

"Seiichi, please open the door already. You cannot continue being like this."

_No response_.

Hikaru knew, she cannot let this to continue. She searched the whole house thoroughly for spare keys. Who knows what Seiichi had done to himself? Luckily, she was able to find the keys after several minutes of searching.

Inside the room, she found Seiichi crouching on the floor, hugging his knees. His eyes were empty, like life itself already left him. She could swear it was a different person she saw in that room at that moment: dishevelled hair, deep set of tired eyes.

"Seiichi!"

She shook him with all the strength she could muster.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"Kill myself? That could be a good idea. It might be the only way to see her again." The thin smile which appeared on his lips gave Hikaru the creeps having a good guess what Seiichi was thinking.

"Stop this! An will never want to see you this way. Please, wake up, Seiichi!" She pleaded but Seiichi did not seem to be bothered in the slightest by what she said.

"If so, she shouldn't have left me. She should have stayed here beside me."

"Seiichi, please listen. What happened was out of our control. Yes, you're hurt when An left, but so was everyone else who knew how wonderful a person An was. We know how much you love her but don't be too hard on yourself. You have to move on. When you hurt yourself like this, you're not the only one getting hurt, but me as well."

"Leave me alone. I don't need your here." Seiichi pushed Hikaru outside the door.

_Slam _

"Seiichi, please open up. You need to—"

However, her sentence was left hanging in the air. Chills run down her spine when a faint sound of what she did not want to hear reached her ears from afar. She can already feel her feet rooted on the floor and cold sweat started to form on her forehead.

"Um, S-Seiichi?" She called out but this time, her voice quivered a little.

_Roar _

The girl crouched down the floor, her eyes closed shut while her hands covered her ears. She can no longer feel her surroundings for her mind was occupied with her fear.

* * *

Lights suddenly went out. The darkness, accompanied by the low whistling sound of the wind, made it like a scene from a suspense movie but Seiichi did not care. Instead of staying inside the house, he made his way out of his room, wanting to go outside where danger lurked more. He believed that in that way, he could feel that he was a step closer to where An was.

It did not take long for Seiichi to open the door from his room. However, a muffled cry stopped him. Sitting on the floor outside his room was Hikaru. Her body was trembling while her hands cover her ears. Seiichi almost cannot make out the words she was saying but somehow, he can hear his name along the line.

"Hikaru?"

He did not receive any response. He stooped down in front of her, only to see tears streak down her cheeks.

'_She must have been crying for a while now.'_

The thunder caused her to flinch a little but with her eyes remained closed, she did not seem to realize he was there. He remembered Kunimitsu telling him how scared Hikaru was with thunder and lightning but he did not know it was this bad.

"Seiichi, please be safe…"

Seiichi was surprised on what she said. This girl, in a vulnerable state, would still think of him rather than herself?

Then, like a video playing on his mind, he recalled how he neglected everything and everyone around him after An died. He must have made everyone worried especially Hikaru. He remembered how she tried to talk him out of his depression but he did not listen. He just cannot accept the fact that An was gone… but what did it do to everyone close to him? He smiled mockingly at himself. He must have caused Hikaru so much trouble because of his selfishness.

"Hikaru?" Seiichi called again but this time, he held her arms away from her ear so she can hear him.

"S-Seiichi?" Her eyes widen as her teary eyes stared at him.

_Flash _

Hikaru suddenly shut her eyes again as another lightning outlined through the window. However, she can feel her body being wrapped by strong arms.

"I'm sorry." She heard Seiichi whisper close to her ear. His warmth was comforting.

All of a sudden, Hikaru's body was being lift up from the floor.

"Wha— S-Seiichi?! What are you doing?!" She realized that she was being carried by Seiichi in his arms.

"I'll take you to your room."

"I-I can walk."

"It doesn't look that way to me. Your feet are trembling."

The roaring sound of thunder echoed from the outside. As if by reflex, Hikaru placed her hands on her ears again. Seiichi could feel her body shiver even more.

"Don't—" He heard her whisper as he laid her down her bed. Then, he felt her grab his arm. "Don't leave me… stay here until the storm stop."

"Don't worry, I won't leave you." Seiichi answered with a smile etched on his face.

The girl knew that smile of his… the Seiichi she knew has returned.

"Thank you."

"No, it should be I who should be thanking you."

"Me?"

"Don't think too much of it."

"Welcome back Seiichi. I'm glad to see you back to your old self…" was the girl's words before she dozed off to sleep.

'_She seemed tired.'_ He whispered as she watched her sleep. He cannot blame her. She had been taking care of the house, which was a lot bigger than the apartment she used to live. Not to mention the school activities, in addition to him being depressed these past weeks. '_Who is taking care of her then? No one. She did everything by herself.'_

"I'm sorry, Hikaru." Seiichi whispered.

* * *

It was wee hours in the morning when Hikaru awoke from the noise caused by clashing metals and glass. Her drowsiness faded in an instant, thinking that a burglar just broke into the house. Carefully, she descended the stairs, a broom in hand. Whoever it might be, she will not let him leave without a fight. Her grip on the broomstick tightened after realizing that the person was rummaging the kitchen. She saw him stooping on the floor, with his back at her when…

"Hikaru? Sorry, did I wake you up?" Seiichi scratched the back of his neck, his tone apologizing.

"Seiichi? What in the world happened here?"

"Um, cooking breakfast?"

That's when the girl realized how the messy kitchen was. With those things, which seemed to be vegetables, were chopped roughly beyond recognition on top of the table, the broken plates on the floor, and the pots and utensils scattered around, Hikaru might believe that it was a burglar's doing.

"Um, let me help you."

"No." Seiichi answered immediately that the girl was taken aback. "Let me do this. You always do the things around here. Let me do it this time."

For a moment, Hikaru thought she saw Seiichi blushed, but she cannot tell since he turned his back to her to continue his work. She cannot fathom what gotten into him to do this out of the blue.

"But—"

"Will you do me a favour?"

"A favour?"

"Just go to your room and wait there. Don't come here until I told you so."

"Eh? B-but"

"Please."

Hikaru could sense that Seiichi was serious, so without another word, she did as she was told.

* * *

The meal Seiichi cooked was egg omelette, vegetable soup and fried rice. Seiichi's eyes watched expectantly at Hikaru's reaction in every bite she took on every dish.

"How was it?"

"It's not bad." Seiichi smiled a bit embarrassed. "Actually, these are pretty good. Maybe you should be the one cooking our breakfast from now on."

"Really!?"

"I'm not lying. Why don't you try it yourself?"

Seiichi tasted all his cooking and as the girl said, they tasted better than he expected.

"You're right," Seiichi looked awed with his work as he took another bite.

"Anyway, what went through your mind and decided to cook today?"

"Let's just say, it's my way of apologizing for the trouble I've caused you."

"I… see. You're being too nice." What used to be butterflies in her stomach a while ago was replaced by a pricking pain in Hikaru's chest.

* * *

"Eh~, you look awfully happy today." Mio, Hikaru's friend, commented to her one morning.

"Really?"

"You're smiling a lot." Her friend eyed her suspiciously.

"Am I? I didn't notice."

"Tell me what happened?"

"Nothing happened."

"I don't believe you. Come on. Just spit it out."

"Nothing." The two girls was interrupted by a tall lad standing next to them.

"Um, Hikaru."

"S-Seiichi? What's the matter?"

"I think I got our lunchboxes mixed up." Seiichi showed the lunchbox Hikaru knew too well.

"Ah!" She immediately rummaged her bag and found Seiichi's lunch inside. "You're right."

Mio's eyes narrowed as she watched the two exchanged their lunches with each other.

"Care to explain to me what's going on between the two of you?" The other girl asked after Seiichi walked away.

"I-it's nothing. Nothing is going on between me and Seiichi."

"And you really expect me to believe—"

"Ah Hikaru, what will you do right after class?"

The two was yet interrupted again by none other than Seiichi.

"Huh? Hm, I don't have anything to do, so I guess I'll be going straight home."

"Then, will you accompany me? We need to buy things around the house."

"O-okay. I'll wait for you then." Mio's eyes did not escape Hikaru.

"Hey, did I understand that correctly? You two are living together now?"

* * *

"Wow, that is very unusual. Who would think that time will come when you two will be living together. To think that your parents will be married to each other. You two will become siblings."

"Shh, please don't be so loud."

"Hmm, Seiichi doesn't seem to hide it. Hey you still like him, do you?" Hikaru became silent with her friend's question. Her friend sighed. "I guess it's fine. You started to like him before your parents decided to marry, right? And you two are not related by blood anyway. Also, you're not your father's daughter so—"

"Hey!"

"Oops, sorry. My bad. I'm just trying to make you feel better."

"I know. I just don't feel talking about my real father."

"Seiichi's here," Mio saw a familiar figure running towards them, "we will continue this discussion next time. I better go now. See you."

As Hikaru waved goodbye to Mio a voice beside her called her attention.

"Sorry, have you been waiting long?" "It's okay. Mio accompanied me while waiting for you."

* * *

"Do we have everything?" ask Seiichi as he placed a pack of tissue in the cart. The two decided to do the grocery in a store near their home.

"Let's see," Hikaru checked the contents with the list she had with her. Seiichi seemed to plan everything since he made the list last night. "We still need salt and pepper."

"I'll go get it." Without waiting for her answer, the lad rushed back to the stall where the items were located.

"You have a nice boyfriend. My husband would not even last for 30 minutes when we go shopping." The cashier in her mid-thirties suddenly blurted out to Hikaru.

The girl blushed at the remarks of woman but answered politely, "w-we are not like that."

"Oh? Am I wrong? I'm sorry. Are you perhaps married already?"

"Eh!?" the girl blushed even more.

"My, my, you're so young. You don't have to be shy. But you know, you're a lucky girl. The way he looks at you, I can see that he cares about you deeply."

'_Is that how we look from other people?'_ Hikaru knew it was just her imagination, but it made her awkward and happy at the same time. She cannot help but smile to herself.

"Hm, Hikaru, you look flustered. What are you thinking?" Hikaru almost jump when she heard Seiichi's voice next to her.

"N-nothing."

Seiichi did not seem to mind what she said. He kept reading the flyer on his hand as they walk home, bags of groceries at hand.

"Do you have anything plan this Sunday?" Seiichi asked with his eyes fixated on the flyer given to him.

The girl thought for a moment, "No I don't. Why do you asked?"

"Look," the lad showed to her a paper he was holding, "there will be a fireworks festival near the coast. We might as well see it. Do you want to watch?"

"There are so many people."

Hikaru and Seiichi saw how dense the crowd was when they arrived at the venue. If they were not careful, they can easily get lost here. The girl suddenly felt something warm held her hand. Her hand travelled to her hand to see Seiichi's hand on hers. However, when she looked up at him, she was greeted by a small smile.

"It's better this way so we don't get separated."

His words seemed to answer what was going on her mind. She immediately averted her eyes while she placed her other hand over her wildly beating heart. On the other hand, Seiichi did not seem to mind as he pulled her somewhere, where, according to Seiichi, will give them a better view. They passed through the sea of people until they reached a group of rocks on the far end of the shore. Seiichi climb the edge until he reached a stable part. He then turned to the girl and extended his hand to help her up. The girl hesitated.

"Come on. The firework's about to start."

"But—"

"Don't worry. I won't let you fall."

The girl took the courage and reached out for Seiichi's hand. On the other side was a small portion of the shore, hidden by the surrounding rocks. No one was there except for them. They can see the dark sea stretched far to the horizon. The sky resembled a black fabric scattered with silver glitters. The sound of waves brushing along the shore was the only sound they can hear.

Hikaru dusted her dress when she was able to steady herself but before she could say anything, the noise of the fireworks was heard from the middle of the sea.

_Boom! Bang!_

Any other sound was drowned by the deafening noise made by the spectacle. The initially dark sky was filled by canvas of different colors and shade. The brightness of the display illuminated the surroundings.

Hikaru cannot take her eyes from the show. It was not very often that she could watch something like this. She was fascinated and excited at the same time.

"Pretty." Hikaru said in admiration.

Seiichi watched Hikaru's reaction with every change of color and design of the collection of lights dancing in the midair. He felt fulfilled to see Hikaru's eyes sparkle in delight. Her smile was like a child who just received a new toy.

And then, at that same moment, when those green orbs of hers met his eyes, he realized how beautiful Hikaru was. When did she turn this beautiful? Or maybe, she was always that beautiful but he failed to recognize it at all.

_Thump_

Seiichi could feel his heart skip a beat when he saw that smile of hers.

'_It can't be right. What he feels right now can't be right. Why her of all people?'_

He smiled mockingly at himself.

* * *

"Seiichi, are you alright?"

Seiichi's attention was caught by a palm waving in front of his face. The festival just finished but he remained looking at the girl's face. Seiichi was trying to figure out his feelings, pondering if his realization earlier was true. Unconsciously, his eyes would follow the girl in every stall she went that night. The more he thinks about it, the more it seemed to be true.

"Yes?"

"You seem to be in deep thoughts."

"It's nothing."

A familiar ringtone caught their attention. When Hikaru saw the name blinking on her cellphone screen, she was not sure if she should take the call.

"It's Kunimitsu right?"

"Y-yes."

"I'm fine. You better answer it."

"Excuse me."

Seiichi watched as Hikaru turned her back from him. He slapped himself mentally.

'_How could I forget Hikaru's feelings for Kunimitsu?'_

* * *

**That's all… for now**

**(=^.^=)**


	8. Chapter 8 - Reminisce

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of PoT**

* * *

Kunimitsu pulled a book from the drawer underneath the table he was sitting on. He flipped through the pages until his fingers stopped on a photograph stuck in between. It was a picture of An— the girl who both he and his brother came to love more than a friend or a brother should. He never had the chance to tell her his feelings… or rather, he chose not to let her know. He decided to love her in the shadows. And when fate gave him a chance, he went to go on a separate way— away from her and his brother.

He loved her. He loved her for a very long time. But now that she was gone, what remained with him were memories… and regret? No. He did not regret not telling her what he felt about her. He kept quiet because he believed it was for the best. And every time he saw how happy she was with Seiichi, he was convinced that he made the right decision.

Never in his wildest imagination did he think that the smile An was wearing to bid him goodbye before he left Japan, that same smile that he loved, will be the last time he will ever see it. If he only knew, he could have stayed even a little longer… to carve that smile of hers in his mind… to listen to her lively voice for the last time… to feel her warm hug before he turned his back to leave… but all of it will now be a part of his "what if's"… an addition to his list of things he regret not doing.

On the day the news was broke to him, he locked himself in his room. He did not shed a tear. He just lied in his bed with his mind preoccupied with his thoughts of a lost precious _friend_.

Somehow, he felt relieved that he cannot attend her funeral. He did not want to… for he only wanted her good memories to remain with him.

Kunimitsu thought that the news would devastate him greatly. However, a few days after he learned of An's death, he was back to his usual self. Yes, he would recall An from time to time but he himself was surprised how he was able to manage to accept it more easily than he expected.

It was neither because he did not care about her nor that his feelings for her were shallow for him to forget easily. Being far away could have helped him not to think too much of it. But if he were to analyze it, it may be because of a certain someone who he knew was really looking forward to see him play in his full potential. Just thinking of her waiting for him to come back soon gave him enough reason not to slack from his treatment.

As he was thinking of that certain girl, his phone flashed her name. He felt his heart skipped a beat and he ended staring at his phone for several more seconds before answering the call.

"Kunimitsu."

Kunimitsu stayed silent as he listened to the voice from the other line calling his name.

"Kunimitsu?"

"It's me."

"Oh." He was amused of her surprised tone. "How are you doing?"

"My therapy is going well. The doctor said I might be able to play like before in a month."

"That's great! I'm looking forward to see you play again."

Kunimitsu could almost imagine her happy face as she said those words. Afterwards, he heard a sigh.

"What's the matter?"

"I missed watching you play."

Hikaru might have said the words without any hidden meaning to it, but Kunimitsu felt his face flustered after hearing it. Good thing they are only talking through the phone. Unknown to her, those simple words made him very happy.

As Hikaru continued telling news from their home, the person on the other line closed his eyes while busily listening on her voice rather than her story. Kunimitsu felt relaxed just hearing her happy tone, imagining that she was talking beside him. A small smile crept on his lips without him noticing.

...

* * *

"Kunimitsu, someone's here to see you." A nurse said after she came knocking at Kunimitsu's room.

As he walked to the lobby of the hospital where he is staying, he saw a slender figure seated in one of the bench intended for visitors.

When the girl's eyes saw him approaching, she stood from her seat.

"Miss Nanako Meino. What are you doing here?"

The girl he was referring to have a straight dark blue hair reaching down her waist. She was wearing a simple dress but she stood out among the crowd.

Despite the cold greeting from the lad, her purple eyes looked sweetly at him as she replied. She was used to it anyway. "Don't make it sound too formal. Just call me Nanako like you used to. I heard you're back. I just thought of dropping by."

Nanako Meino was a senior from Kunimitsu's school. However, it was not a secret to him that the girl has feelings for him. Nanako had a number of admirers, inside and outside their school but she chose to confess to someone as aloof as him. They belonged to the same club but for him that was there was to it. She was the vice-captain during the time he entered the club. When she asked him to go out with her, he planned to turn her down, but out of respect, he cannot do so. He can still recall how happy she looked when he agreed.

It did not take long for them to break up or rather for her to break up with him. He expected as much. He cannot blame her. Although he agreed to go out with her, it was only her who made all the effort for their relationship to work. On his part, he only saw her as a senior and a friend, nothing more. Nanako however, did not change her attitude towards him even after they broke up. He knew that she still cares for him, her actions showed it, but regrettably, he cannot reciprocate her feelings.

"It's been a while since we last seen each other. Would you join me for a stroll?"

...

* * *

Kunimitsu listened to all Nanako's stories as they walked along the busy downtown street. It was not he was interested in all of them but he listened attentively.

They were passing different shops: from food stalls to clothing boutiques. He did not have anything to buy until a shop caught his interest. He stopped when he saw the display in front of a jewellery store.

It was a gold necklace designed with a tennis racket-shaped pendant. The pendant was intricately adorned with small diamonds that glistened against the light.

Nanako can see Kunimitsu's eyes softened as he gazed at the necklace from the store window. It was that expression that she hoped to see in Kunimitsu's eyes when he looked at her. But seeing him that way, she knew someone else already took his heart.

"I envy whoever it is your thinking right now." The girl said while her eyes were directed to the same necklace Kunimitsu was looking at. "She is a very lucky girl."

Kunimitsu on the other hand, was surprised at her comment.

"You don't have to tell me. I can tell. I cannot even make you look at me the way you are looking at that necklace. She must be very special."

"But she likes someone else."

"Have you told her about your feelings for her?"

_No response _

"Why don't you tell it to her then? Don't you think she has the right to know what you feel about her?"

Nanako waited for him to answer but Kunimitsu stayed silent. The lad contemplated on what the girl said. While doing so, the girl pulled his arm to enter shop startling him.

"You want to give her the necklace, right?" the girl said with a cheery smile.

* * *

_Back in Japan:_

"Seiichi, what do you want to eat?"

It was a weekend and Hikaru just rummaged the fridge thinking of what to cook for two people.

"Don't bother." The lad answered while staring outside the window. The girl was surprise with his reply. Seiichi moved closer to her and gave her a light push on her back towards the stairs. "Change your clothes."

The girl gave him a confused look which he answered cheerfully. "The weather's nice today. Let's eat outside."

_After a few minutes_

"Um Seiichi," the girl tugged Seiichi's shirt as the waiter left them to prepare their order, "why did you suddenly want to go out? What's the occasion?"

"Just a change of pace perhaps. I was thinking of doing our research afterwards. This is the closest restaurant from the local library, right?"

"Oh, I see."

The girl found his answer a bit disappointing. She thought that he just wanted to spend time with her… or maybe it was too much to ask.

"Did I say something wrong? Did you not want to study today?"

"No. It's not that. I was just surprised."

Hikaru tried her best to smile, trying to hide her disappointment. Suddenly, Seiichi's phone rang.

"Sorry, this will not take long."

"It's okay. I'll be fine here." Seiichi looked apologetically at her before he went outside to take the call.

"Hikaru, is that you?!" a high-pitched voice was heard from behind startled Hikaru. She turned to see Tomoka, a classmate in middle school who she was not so happy to see.

Hikaru did not like the girl. She was one of those girls who thinks very highly of themselves and enjoys the failure of other people. Tomoka did not do anything to Hikaru, but that was because Hikaru did not do or have anything that Tomoka considered better than what she had.

"Oh by the way, this is Suzuki. We are currently going out. You know he is the vice-captain of their tennis club…"

Hikaru sighed to herself. Tomoka did not even give her a chance to say anything but instead started telling stories about herself. The couple occupied the seats in front of Hikaru as the girl continued went on talking.

"… you know, you should get yourself a boyfriend. But I guess it's hard for you to find someone better than mine…" The lad seated beside Tomoka kept quiet but appeared proud of what Tomoka was saying about him.

As the other girl continued with her blabbering, Hikaru felt an arm draped on her shoulders. Then something warm brushed her cheek.

"Sorry I'm late. Looks like we have company?" When she looked at her side, Seiichi gave a different air around him.

'_Was he angry?'_

"I'm Kunimitsu, Hikaru's boyfriend."

Seiichi offered his hand to the two dumbfounded unexpected visitors.

"K-Kunimitsu you say?! A-are you perhaps that pro tennis player?!" Suzuki who had an overconfident behaviour a while ago was stuttering in front of Seiichi.

"What are you saying? That cannot be. They must only look alike. Hikaru cannot possibly—"

"Oh, you know me?" Seiichi cut Tomoka's sentence short. "I guess there is no need for introductions then." Seiichi flashed a smile that made Tomoka blush.

"C-can I have you autograph?!"

The other lad hurriedly looked for paper and pen in his bag.

"Suzuki, what are you doing?!"

Tomoka started feeling irritated with her boyfriend's actions

"What? I'm his fan."

"It's fine."

Hikaru stood up from her seat.

"Um, I think we should be going now. We still have somewhere to go. Let's go _Kunimitsu_." Hikaru said while giving emphasis to the name.

She cannot understand what was happening to Seiichi but the situation was getting really awkward for her.

"Yes love." Hikaru felt her face become warm at what Seiichi just called her. Seiichi turned to the couple "Sorry, it seems she got angry because I'm late. I'll give you my autograph next time."

Tomoka stared at the two figures' back for a while before frustration got into her. She cannot believe that HIkaru, who was so plain and normal, got a better man than her. How did she even manage to meet someone like him?! She clenched her fist at the thought.

* * *

"What was that about?!" Hikaru stopped walking, turned at Seiichi and glared at him.

"I'm sorry. That girl seemed to be making fun of you so I pulled off a little act. I don't think Mitsu would mind if I pretended to be him if he learned the situation."

Seiichi laughed a little, looking satisfied with what happened. Hikaru sighed. She wanted to scold him but knowing that he did it for her made her a bit happy. She just could not stay mad at him.

"Don't be angry. I'll take you anywhere you want to go today. My treat."

"You don't have to. I should be thanking you instead. I know that you did that for me. Thank you. Just don't do something as foolish as that again."

* * *

"I don't think there will be a problem if you stay home for a week. I'll just give you instructions what to do even when I'm not around. But why do you suddenly decided to go home? There are only a few weeks left for your therapy."

"It's something personal."

After asking for consent from his doctor, Kunimitsu found Nanako outside the door.

"You're going back to Japan?"

"Only for a week."

"You seemed excited to go back. Hmm, let me guess. Hikaru will be celebrating her birthday?"

Nanako smiled mischievously knowing that she was right even though Kunimitsu's face did not show it.

"How did you know?"

"I asked Seiichi about her. She seemed like a lovely person. Even your brother thinks so. I would love to meet her someday. I would love to meet the person who changed you."

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Wow! Mister, can you teach me how to do that?!" _

_Big green eyes stared in awe at the man who just toppled the ten cans of soda using his tennis ball. The man stooped down to the girl's height and smiled at her. _

"_You want to learn how to play tennis?" _

"_Tennis? Is that how you called that game?" The girl asked in curiosity. "Will you teach me?"_

**End of flashback**

Hikaru woke up from her sleep. How long has it been since she met that man? She recalled she used to call him 'tennis man' back then.

Before she could reminisce further, the sound of her phone caught her attention.

"Happy birthday!"

"Dad, thank you."

"Sorry if we can't make it back today. I promise to send you something in return."

"It's alright."

"You sound disappointed."

"I'm not."

"Guess what, I asked Seiichi to arrange a surprise trip for you and your friends today."

"Eh?!"

As if on cue, Seiichi stood by the door waiting for her.

"Seiichi will tell you the details. Enjoy."

Hikaru did not have a chance to say anything anymore as her father put down the phone.

"Mio and the others are waiting for you downstairs, so I suggest that you be get ready now."

"You should have told me sooner." Hikaru said as she rushed to get out of bed and prepare her things.

"Will you please stop the car? There is something I need to do first."

"I thought you're in a hurry to go back home."

Kunimitsu did not reply. He simply walked out of the car with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. After walking for a while, he found An's grave near the shade of a large tree.

"Hi An. I'm back."

* * *

**That's all… for now**

**(=^.^=)**


End file.
